


The Bane of Sethek

by Wheres_my_cravat



Series: A Slave's Trust, and A Slave's Love [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ancient Egypt, Ancient History, Ancient Persia - Freeform, Ancient Persia can suck my ass, And a Hug, Armin is a sassy shit, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Egypt, Egypt needs a break honestly, Eren is a hebrew slave, Erwin is actually not completely horrible, Good people, Hebrew!Eren, I love ancient egypt, Information of Ancient Egypt, Levi is so fucking in love, M/M, Master & Servant, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Pharaoh!Levi, Rome needs to take a time-out, Sadly there is no practical application for my knowledge, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, So I write fanfic instead, Somewhat Historically Accurate, Spies, Spy - Freeform, The noncon is not Levi I promise, Undercover, history lesson, levi is a god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_cravat/pseuds/Wheres_my_cravat
Summary: The Pharaoh of Egypt has fallen in love with his slave, and just when he needed love the most. Egypt is in termoil and his people need him more than ever. The most important advice, comes from the most unlikely places, but when Levi's most prized possession is stolen, his confidence wavers. After all, what is a king without their determination?*This part two of the series. I recomend reading part 1 first.*(It can be read as a stand alone but it just makes some things more clear if you've read the first piece)





	1. A God's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another chapter!

Life as an Egyptian Pharaoh was honestly extremely stressful. Sure, the palace was grand, and I lived a life of luxury, but sometimes I felt that I would trade it all away just so I could live a day without commitment. The weight of the entire kingdom was rested upon my shoulders. The people looked up to me to know what to do, and I stood as a beacon of knowledge, experience, and understanding to the whole land. 

This had gotten to the point where I was dreading my own existence. I was a god. As much power as I held, my responsibilities continued to weigh me down. Their very weight made me feel almost mortal. I had lived this everyday of my reign. Some of my advisors were helpful, and I did find amusement in my crazy physician Hanji, but it was still so much. I felt the wish to give up every second. Maybe one of the other gods would take my place?

That is, until I nearly tripped over that brat. The one with the eyes I couldn't decipher. Eren. He was a hebrew slave, and worked within the palace. I probably would never have known of his existence if I hadn't nearly tripped over him. At first I was irritated, but when I realized he was just trying to learn Hieroglyphics I lended a hand. My heart was his from that day on. 

We both gradually drifted toward each other after that, the two of us needing the companionship we both desperately wished for. I was only slightly surprised when Eren asked me if he could be my personal slave. Up until then I had thought he hated being a slave. I was overjoyed, not because he wanted to be my slave, but because he trusted me enough to give himself to me. It was more than I could ever ask for. He helped me love humanity again, and although the troubles still weigh on me, Eren makes me feel like a god again, and the weight is bearable. 

In the weeks after the first day he spent in my service, we only grew closer. Eren's kindness knew no bounds. He never complained about anything, not upon the heat of the sun when we had to go to the people, not when he stood by my side for hours not saying a thing in meetings, not when I was too tired and grumpy to be kind back. He was a constant reminder of why I was even here at all. Why I wanted to be here. And so I continued to lead Egypt through the turmoils and strife, as benevolently as I could. 

If my brother could see me now, he would only laugh. How could Set, Sethek, God of the Red Lands, patron of foreigners, trickster and everything I embody, fall in love with the human race? It had always been my plan to lead Egypt into a new age of power and beauty, but that is every Pharaohs plan, and in the beginning it was so I could have a great kingdom to rule over. I didn't do it to help the people. I did it for my own selfish reasons. Mostly so I could shove my accomplishments in my brother Osiris’s face. 

Now my plans had changed. I wanted to lead them to power, not because I wanted to rule over the best humans, but because they deserved happiness. I loved the humans. My brother would surely laugh at me. Not only did I love the humans, but I had Eren, my personal slave and quickly becoming my best friend. I didn't have friends. I was all about conflict before I came to the mortal realm. I wondered if Eren really realized how much of an impact he had on me through the time we were spending together. My feelings for him really only grew as I continued to live with him. Another thing that brat Osiris would mock me for. Treating my slave so well. I didn't believe in slavery anymore. 

Unexpectedly though, Egypt started to slide downhill, and I suspected it might be one of the Gods that were responsible. I had been keeping a very close eye on the Nile as of late. It's flooding was more unpredictable every year. We kept having to push the sowing and harvest farther and farther in the year. It was almost becoming a problem, and I worried that there might come a day when it just didn't flood at all. Sadly I couldn't address those issues properly until I had time to. I needed a day off, but that wasn't a thing that a Pharaoh would ever get, nor was it something a god ever asked for. Today I was busy just like everyday, except for today it was for a special reason.

Today was my court advisor, physician, scientist, and philosopher, Hanji Zoe’s wedding. I didn't know who the bloke or lass was but I knew they were in for a handful if they wanted to marry Hanji. Hanji was also getting kind of old to be married, but it's not like I was going to forbid their marriage because of something as stupid as that. Erwin quietly reminded me that it would be happening soon, as I was sitting in my throne, Eren standing to my side.

“Pharaoh Khrevai, you will need to get ready soon. Unless you want to miss Ms Zoe’s wedding.” I frowned. 

“I know Erwin. The time is not lost on me.” I stood from my throne and waved for Eren to follow me. He knew to follow me anyway, I just wanted it to seem more like I was asking. 

We walked back to our quarters and as soon as we were out of sight and earshot of the rest of the palace, Eren walked side by side with me, our hands interlocking. Eren rubbed circles into my hand and I felt my stress from the day ebb away slightly. Eren knew exactly what to do to help me. 

“Eren, would you like to go to the wedding?” Our eyes met when I asked the question and his eyes lit up. 

“Of course!” We made it to our room and I loosened my shendyt, letting it fall to the floor. 

I felt Eren's eyes on my naked form. No matter how many times we were intimate with each other, we could never stop being obsessed with each other's beauty. I put on my shendyt for special occasions. It was white, like most of them, and still had a gold belt wrap, but the bottom was lined with golden designs. Hints of red and blue also lined the bottom. When I was done with my shendyt, I pulled out another fancy one. I handed it to Eren.

Eren slipped his hand into his shendyt, losing the belt and untying it from around him. He slowly dragged it down his legs, turning slightly away from me. I knew what he was doing. He was giving me a little show. I watched as bare skin was revealed to me, and Eren winked at me from over his shoulder. 

I rolled my eyes and scoffed at him, but he already knew his affect on me. That brat. He put the new shendyt on and scoffed right back at me. I loved that he felt comfortable enough around me to be both a sexy young man, and a silly brat at the same time. He really honestly owned my old cold heart. 

“Ready for the wedding, brat?” 

“Yes Master!”


	2. A Day Without Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allright y'all! Some stuff happens. This is wher my knowledgw of Egypt wavers slightly. We have very little understanding of Egyptian weddings. It IS known that ancient Egyptians did get married, pretty early too, but very little is known about the actual celebration. I did my best to guess how Hanji would want her wedding in Ancient Egypt and I hope you enjoy :3

How does one explain Hanji Zoe? She was a strange enigma. Completely unexpected and ridiculous but at the same time, it was difficult to imagine an Egypt without her. As crazy as she was, I did kind of view her as one of my friends. Kind of. Not as much as Eren. More like my friendship with Erwin. Lot’s of business and little time for banter, but knowing Hanji she always found time for banter. It was her favorite pastime.

What I didn’t understand was that she finally found someone who interested her enough to draw her away from her studies for any given time. This wild female and brilliant scientist was finally tying the knot and settling down. I silently wondered who this miracle human was, but I knew there was no way of guessing. I wasn’t tied up enough in her personal life to know anything about the people she fancied. 

Eren and I walked down the lightened corridors hand in hand. Eren’s eyes travelled along the textured walls and back to me. Our eyes met briefly, and his angelic, godly smile gleamed at me. His soft fingers were warm against mine, and I relished in the feeling. Every chance that we got, which wasn’t often, we had romantic moments like this. It was even more romantic because we were on our way to a wedding. Sadly, personal slaves were never meant to become love interests. They were meant to help the Pharaoh and nobles live comfortably and if they are unmarried then to offer sexual release as well, but clearly Eren was more than that to me. I feared that if knowledge got out then my validation as god of war may be questioned, and I didn’t have the strength that I use to. 

Hanji’s wedding was to be held in my main entertainment hall. It was near my throne room but closer to the entrance to the palace and was one of the more public places within the palace. Really the hall was exactly what it sounded like. A big hall with a table and a throne for me to observe. The servants and nobles and friends of Hanji no doubt had decorated the hall with exotic flowers and ribbons of all colors. 

Hanji and her significant other had a private vow exchange before the reception and decided that they would share the celebration part with all of Egypt that wished to come. This brought up many security issues, but when Hanji wishes for something you can't exactly deny her, I mean this is Hanji were talking about. I may be a god, but I can only perform realistic miracles. I can't do the impossible. 

Surely the entertainment hall would be filled to the brim with strangers from all over the kingdom. Erwin had upped my security detail within the palace prior to and after the celebration. For Eren as well. I didn't want anyone to come to harm because of Hanji’s wishful thinking. Her idea was to invite all of Egypt in order to heighten spirits during an uncertain time. People were becoming anxious with the unpredictable flooding of the Nile. Our way of life completely depended and revolved around that river. 

When Eren and I finally made it to my throne room, our hands disconnected and Eren stood respectfully behind me. We entered the entertainment hall with grace and pride, and all the guest roared. Glasses were held high in respect and honor to me. Cheers of national pride rang out and I heard Hanji whistling in the distance. I turned to sit in my throne and Eren stood beside me, hands clasped behind his back. A servant scampered up to offer me a glass of wine but I refused it for the time being. 

Glancing over the organized chaos, I could see the hall truly was elegantly decorated. Clearly Hanji had no hand in it. It must have been Erwin and the servants. Banners of gold and blue hung from all around the room, and there was a small musical ensemble to the left playing fun dancing music. People of all classes and creeds were chatting and sharing drinks. My servants dashed about supplying wine and beer for anyone who wished for some. There were what felt like hundreds of people in this hall. Not enough chairs in the entire palace for so many people. There were a few people sitting at the long table, but many were dancing to the music or standing to chat with others. 

Soon someone hit their wine glass with a bit of metal and a chime rang out, silencing the crowd. Then Hanji stepped up on my beautiful table with her disgusting feet and raised her hands to greet everyone.

“Now that half of Egypt has arrived, and our lovely Pharaoh and his slave have joined us, let the festivities begin!” She jumped off of the table, and I saw Eren's eyes widen at her strange display of acrobatics.

Hanji and a strange. blonde, awkward looking man followed her, their hands and fingers intertwined. So this was who she had married? Not my first guess by a long shot. All the guests looked to me, and I raised my hand, signalling for the servants carrying food to enter the hall. Everyone cheered again, and I felt a headache coming. Eren gave me a concerned, understanding, and slightly amused expression. Who knew that was possible, but it happened. 

The servants brought in large loaves of bread of many kinds. Some foreign, some local. More wine and beer entered the hall, and large platters of meat, fish, and many assortments of fruit made their way into the hall via a servant. I eventually sent Eren to fetch us a few things to nibble on, and I downed a few glasses of wine before the first hour had gone by. 

Looking to my right and left I could see Erwin’s elite guard carefully watching the crowd and monitoring me, so I let myself go a bit. How often did I get to go to a friend's wedding? The answer was really never. As the night dragged on, I felt eyes on me. Not the good kind of eyes, but the malevolent intended kind of eyes. Glancing over at Eren, he was glaring at a certain citizen. I followed his gaze and saw a muscular blonde man, clearly of Roman heritage, glaring towards Eren and I. He occasionally took shallow sips of his wine, but other than his apparent distaste for Eren or I, he wasn't harming anyone. A quick glance toward the guards told me that they were monitoring him too. 

I knew it was a shitty idea to invite my entire kingdom right to my doorstep. That stupid foureyes was going to get someone hurt. 

When the party was calming down, the suspicious guy kind of vanished, and I worked on gaining my sobriety back. Only glasses of water from Eren for the rest of the night. Hanji started escorting people out a bit before the sun started to set, knowing the walk or ride home would get cold after dark. I was about to dismiss the servants when the suspicious blonde man approached me at my throne. Eren stepped in front of me, one hand outstretched in a halting position. The rest of him stood at the ready. 

The blonde man wore armour with red being the main theme. It was very unlike Egyptian armour, and had fake abs imbedded into the metal chestplate. Classy. The man's blonde hair was rough looking, and although short, seemed to fly every which way. His face was cubic and his thin eyebrows seemed irritated and disinterested like mine did most of the time. At Eren's reaction to his approach, the man chuckled. 

“Loyal dog.” The man stated, looking Eren up and down. I glared at him. How dare he violate Eren's beauty with his ugly gaze, and how dare he disrespect my love.

“What are you here for.” I barely said it with control in my voice. 

“Well, I came to say congrats to your friend Hanji of course! That, and to give you this. A letter from my commander. It's for your eyes only.” With that, the smug bastard turned around and left with the rest of the guests. I tucked the given letter into my shendyt to be dealt with later. 

The at-the-ready guards relaxed their stances and I stood from my throne. Hanji saw me stand and rushed over to greet me. 

“Pharaoh Khrevai! Please, you haven't met my husband yet. Moblit, this is the Pharaoh.” The shy man nodded, and bowed to me. I acknowledged him and nodded to Hanji. .

“Did you enjoy your party?” I inquired. Hanji placed her hands on her hips and smirked knowingly. 

“Of course I did.” She wished Eren and I farewell and as the last of the guests retreated into the darkening outside, Hanji and Moblit retreated to their rooms. 

I finally got to the silence I had been needing. My first move was to stand in front of Eren and wrap my arms around his waist. His soft skin felt like silk under my fingers. Our eyes searched one another's and it didn't take but a moment for our lips to seal in a long intimate kiss that needed no explanation. It was a therapy kiss, to remove both of our stress from the day. Mostly mine. 

I didn't deepen the kiss, just let it linger, and when Eren's arms reached up to massage my shoulders, I let go and parted our kiss. 

“Let's go back to our room, eh Eren?”

“That sounds wonderful Levi.”

The walk back was quiet and quickly became dark. The two of us giggling and fumbling as we tried to remember how to get back to our room. I was still just a bit buzzed from all the wine, and when the two of us flopped onto the bed, exchanging kisses and rough pets, I remembered the letter the stranger had given me. I pushed Eren away for a moment and pulled the letter from being tucked slightly into my shendyt. I ripped the seal and relaxed into my bed, Eren laying beside me. 

Pulling the paper from the wrapping, I read the contents. 

Pharaoh Khrevai,

I realize our peace terms between Egypt and Rome are very weak, as we have not set up more than a few promises in exchange for slaves, but we felt it was important to inform you. As it is common knowledge that the Persian army is a danger to us all, I regret to inform you that you have a Persian spy within your palace.

Be vigilant,  
A Worried Friend of Peace 

I ripped the letter to shreds and tossed it into a nearby garbage. This knowledge could not get out. There would be panic. I would tell my advisors in the morning but for now there was nothing we could do about it. I turned back to Eren and resumed our kissing. His beautiful ocean eyes memorizing every inch of my skin, over and over again. My hands traveled all across him. The two of us couldn't get enough of each other, and the more involved we became, the more he stole my heart. This beautiful creature was all mine, and surprisingly enough, I was all his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't already know, the ancient Persians were dicks, but so were the Romans so what do you do. Well, live without worrying about it because, hell, everyone wanted to invade everyone back then. Can we just chill? Thank you for reading, and I am sorry for the late update :/ I have been on a stressful vacation and I just want to go home. *sigh* More smut coming soon, so stay tuned for that :) It will be in maybe the next couple chapters. Comments much appreciated!


	3. Persians and Where to Find them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin why are you so smart and why do I hate you for it? Oh yeah. You're a dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. From here on out the story is not going to be historically accurate. Fair warning. Egypt at this point in time had been invaded by Persia twice and Rome and Greece innumerable times. In fact Rome had already assimilated most of Greece’s original empire. Persia had been fighting with Rome for a long time and the two hated each other. Egypt was also at the end of it's power and was honestly on a downhill slope until Cleopatra’s reign and the inevitable end of ancient Egypt. I have taken my favorite parts of Egyptian history and culminated it into one time period that never actually existed. Then I pretended that the Persians skipped their invasion in 525 BC and skipped that they handed over Egypt’s rule to Alexander the Great with no trouble in 332 BC. For the historians who read this I am going to explain this in the notes. The time period is roughly 80 BC. This whole idea of Egypt never existed in this time period but I'm going with it because I can't write a story about how Egypt fell or I'll cry.

We had a problem. A serious problem. There was no tip-toeing about it. After a long night with Eren, and an even longer morning in the throne room speaking with my advisors, I came to the conclusion that there was, in fact, a spy within the palace, and said spy was, most likely, Persian. Much to my irritation and surprise, Erwin already knew. The bastard had been keeping the information from me ‘just in case’ it was a false alarm and we found that there really was no threat. The good news is that they had been looking for this ‘spy’ for a while now. The bad news was that they were still no closer to finding out who it was. And I was kept in the dark for some reason. Probably Erwin’s idea. It didn’t really matter now though because the cat was out of the bag. I knew.

 

I didn’t tell Eren too many details. He didn’t ask either. He knew that I would tell him if he needed to know. All I let him in on was that he should look out for suspicious persons. Eren’s clever enough, I was sure that he’d put two and two together. I didn’t want to worry him about Persians and war and politics. That was stuff for me to sweat about, not him. The fact remained, however, that there was something coming. It seemed strange that the Nile, our most reliable resource, the very heart-beat of this country, was suddenly unpredictable at the same time as this spy. Could be a coincidence, or maybe someone noticed this as a unique opportunity to infiltrate our powerful nation.

 

Persia, Greece, Rome, and Egypt. The four of us could accomplish so much together if we combined our strengths, but clearly we were destined to destroy each other. Then again, Persia was unstable. It's leaders demanded more land and more power and heavily taxed it's citizens. Hardly a stable government for a lasting country. Greece seemed to be nearing the end of it's glory, looking everyday more like it was going to meld with Rome. Rome however, seemed to get stronger with every passing moment.

 

Persia was a rattlesnake, unpredictable and dangerous. Rome was a stallion, proud and regal (a bit full of itself if I do say so myself) but unstoppable in it's pursuits. Greece was the faltering Dragon. One of the oldest and strongest nations slowing succumbing to it's lengthy life. But Egypt? Egypt was the patient and ancient Lion. We began and will never end. We have already outlasted many others. I was sure we would outlast many more. People would speak of the four of us for millennia, our leaders forgotten, but our accomplishments seared into the hearts of men and women. No doubt the four of us would never be forgotten.

 

It’s too bad we will mostly likely be known for snuffing each other out.

 

All of us had long histories of losing and gaining territories from each other. Influences from our cultures could be seen if you looked close enough. Persia was still a young country in comparison to Greece and Egypt but it was quickly growing and proving itself to be a tyrant for Rome and Greece. It was only a matter of time before it became our problem as well. Especially with this supposed spy. Persia may be our problem already.

 

It was no secret why a country like Persia would want to invade. Egypt was a beautiful, thriving country. Our land and riches would be boon to anyone. You know, if they could defeat us. Of course with a spy on the inside getting to know the enemy an attack may become easier for them and I was not willing to be the last Pharaoh of Egypt. I would not be responsible for this country's fall.

 

Politics were always boorish to me but I was the Pharaoh and that meant that I had to understand it and practice it. That didn't mean I had to like it though. The whole thing was honestly a shitty situation. I would do my best to keep our country out of it and that's all I could do. This spy was a problem that needed to be solved without pissing off any of the other countries. I was appreciative to the Romans for giving me due warning but I also felt like now they expected us to help them by catching the idiot. No doubt they would ask for the spy as soon as we caught him so they could do some interrogation. Typical Romans.

* * *

 

Today was just another day for me. I woke up with Eren in my arms, and shared my breakfast with him, then we bathed together and got ready for the day. Hanji would come in to brief us the day and to explain her new experiments (the woman took no time to relax after her wedding and instead told everyone that science was her second love and it would be shameful to abandon it for someone else and thus no honeymoon). Then Eren and I went to the throne room. Erwin gave me a rundown on life in Egypt for the common folk and how things were doing. That's where I was currently.

 

Erwin was in front of me asking me questions about what to do in certain places and how to move forward with other more pressing matters. This was the most boring part of the day. Eren stood to the right of my throne, ever polite, and beautiful. Gold cuffs adorned his upper and lower arms showing off his dark caramel skin. Black kohl lined his eyes and his rich short brown hair looked soft and a little crazy with all its wispy curls. He wore a simple white shendyt that rested on his hips, and contrasted nicely with his skin.

 

Eren noticed my gaze on him and smiled up at me. His ocean eyes really sparkled and warmed in the Egyptian sun. When he noticed I didn't look away, he winked. I smirked at his adorable face. What an angel. I did nothing to deserve such a person's affections.

 

“Hey, are you paying attention or eye-fucking your slave?” I guess Erwin noticed.

 

“Both.” Eren chuckled but quickly covered his mouth and apologized.

 

Erwin glared at him but I silently applauded him. He wasn't wrong after all.

 

“There was a man arrested yesterday for stealing from Hanji’s laboratory.” My eyes widened.

 

“And he's still alive?” Erwin smirked.

 

“Well yes, we haven't told Hanji yet. I honestly don't think we should.”

 

“Yes I agree. Let's keep the murder count down. What did the idiot steal?”

 

“Some silver. I don't think he knew whose room he was in. He was probably just looking for valuables.”

 

“Yes, give him the standard punishment.”

 

“Alright your majesty. Next, we haven't found anything about the ‘problem’ yet but I would like to speak with you in private.”

 

“But we are in private.”

 

“I mean without your slave.” A confused and irritated scowl landed on my face at this statement. I looked to Eren. He didn't seem offended but I was.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Please Pharaoh Khrevai. This is important.” I sighed and nodded my head, motioning for Eren to stay. He bowed as we left the room.

 

Erwin lead me to a small corridor with nobody in it, and messaged his forehead. Clearly something was stressing him out. It was still irritating to me that it was so important that Eren couldn't hear it.

 

“Levi, I need you to listen.” Erwin had his serious face on. “Have you considered that your slave could be the spy?” What the fuck was this.

 

“Excuse me, Erwin? What has brought this on?” I knew Erwin knew that my scowl was at full capacity. He was treading on fragile ground. He better explain himself or I was going to beat him where he stood.

 

“We got wind of the spy almost as soon as Eren became your personal slave. How much do you really know about Eren?”

 

“Is this because he is foreign? Erwin, Eren is a Hebrew, not Persian. Besides he has spent most his days in the palace walls as a slave even before he was transferred to me. How dare you!” I was getting to edge of my rope.

 

“We both know that Persia is threatening to take over Canaan and Babylon. There is reason to believe that maybe they threatened him too. Besides, who told you that Eren has been working here for most of his life? How can you trust that that is a fact.”

 

“Erwin you are dismissed for today, I need to process this. Do not approach me with this again. If I find anything I will come to you. In the _meantime_ , I need you to continue to search for the _real_ spy.” Erwin nodded and bowed and quickly moved away from me as to not invoke my wrath again.

 

I walked back to the throne room and Eren perked back up when he saw me enter, only to furrow his eyebrows when he noticed my expression.

 

“What is wrong, master?”

 

“I can't tell you.” I sighed. His pleading eyes almost broke me but I had to find out the truth for myself.

 

I didn't believe that Eren was a spy but I also couldn't get rid of the possibility. His timing was too perfect, and what better way to find out about another country than to hire a slave from the palace? Or better yet, have them become the king's personal slave? It was a little too good to be true. That being said, I didn't think Eren was a spy. He was too honest about everything. He had such an inability to hide anything he felt, and he was so kind. Besides he told me himself that he had only ever been in Egypt. Even if he had foreign skin he was a citizen of Egypt. He could have lied of course, but I still trusted him. I didn't want to believe he was a spy. He couldn't be.

 

And those eyes...they saw right through me. Eren knew me. He trusted me. He cared for me. The brat never did anything to make me question him so I needed to just trust him. He deserved at least that after everything.

 

“Ok. Just know that I'm here, alright master?” Eren's arms wrapped around my waist and his head rested on my shoulder. He held me tight and I did the same. He was so perfect. Was he too perfect? _Stop it Levi._

 

“I know Eren.” I breathed in his warm scent and ran my fingers through his hair. He was so...Eren. There was no way he was a spy.

 

“Is there anything I can do for you?” _Always, you brat._

 

“Yes.” I pecked and kissed at Eren's neck and he tilted his head to the side to give me more access. His eyes closed and soft sounds filtered out through his mouth. “Let's go back to my quarters. We can have lunch later, right now I just want _you.”_

 

 _“_ Yes, _Master.”_ Eren crooned, leaving more of his neck exposed for me to kiss.

 

I gave him one last kiss, leaving a red mark on his skin, and grabbed his hand. I led him back to our room and eyed the bathing pool. Bed or bathing pool? We hadn't tried the bathing pool yet. I stopped Eren with my hand and pulled him closer. I kissed him deeply on the lips before moving down his jaw and to his neck again. I smoothed my hands down his sides and to the shendyt. Quickly, I untied it and threw it to the side.

 

“I want to try taking you in the bathing pool this time. What do you think?” I continued berating his neck and shoulders with deep kisses and Eren clinged to my side.

 

“ _Ahhh..._ I don't c-care. _Just take me Master.” Oh hell yes._ With that I led us both over to the bathing pool.

 

Eren fumbled for a moment with my shendyt, dropping to his knees to properly untie it but soon tossed it away. With it gone, Eren was face to face with my quite prominent erection. Eren decided to take hold of it with his hand and suck on the tip. His hand worked it's magic around my already very hard dick. My eyes shut and I let out a groan. I couldn't stand here for much longer. I _needed_ Eren. His head bobbed up and down on me for a few more seconds before I pulled him off me and ordered him to get in the bath.

 

Eren quickly followed the orders as usual, and hopped into the pool. It wasn't deep, and standing on his feet Eren’s chest was still halfway out of the water. I joined him shortly. Eren turned his back to the wall of the pool and I pinned him against it. My lips sealed with his again. My left hand moved up to play with his nipples and Eren squirmed.

 

The water was warm against our skin and I dragged my hand down his chest under the water to his own erection. I stroked it a few times, gave his nipple a last tug, and flipped the lovely brat over. This time his stomach was facing the edge of the bathing pool and Eren's arms rested on the side. I reached down to squeeze his butt and gave him a soft massage. Eren hummed contentedly at my ministrations.

 

Because of the fact that we were surrounded by water, it was way too easy to slip the first finger into Eren's tight heat. He gasped when it first entered him but soon he was bobbing himself up and down to meet my finger. I quickly added two more fingers and angled them to hit Eren's prostate. I found it in seconds, and Eren went limp against the side of the pool crying out heavy moans into my room. Water was getting out of the in-ground bath but I couldn't care less.

 

“ _Gahhhh….hnnngggg….Master!”_ Eren continued to moan and rut against my fingers but soon I’d had enough. I needed to be inside of Eren.

 

I removed my fingers from him and lined up myself with his hole and thrusted hard enough to send splashes of water into my bedroom. Eren yelped and moaned at the intrusion and after a moment for him to adjust I set a quickening rhythm. Soon enough my hips were snapping back and forth pounding into Eren as fast and as hard as I could. I put heavy kisses on the junction between his shoulder and neck and Eren moaned and cried out to no end.

 

“ _Master..ahh..hah...ahh...yes...please...Master...faster!”_ I groaned in response. Eren's tight heat sent wave after wave of pleasure to my dick and I found myself almost nearing the edge. Eren was beginning to clench around me and it was sending my head into a frenzy. My need to come was getting frantic.

 

My hands wrapped around Eren's torso and rubbed at his nipples. Eren's moans were almost non stop at this point. Crying out my name mixed with _Master_ over and over again. Finally Eren clenched down on me and the two of us tripped over the edge. I came inside him and he came against the wall of the pool. Eren went limp once again, and I held him up from slipping under the water.

 

It didn't take long for me to get tired of our position and pull out. Eren groaned. I washed us off and carried Eren out of the pool and onto the bed. He was already asleep even though it was barely midday. I curled up against him under the light covers and Eren's sleepy arms wrapped around my waist. His head rested directly over my heart. I brushed through his hair with my fingers and thought about what Erwin had told me.

 

This beautiful human was so amazing and kind to me. He was way too innocent to be involved with war and politics in such a way. I doubt he had even met a Persian before, let alone worked for one. As we rested against each other, I silently decided that Erwin couldn't be more wrong. There was a spy in the palace, and it was not Eren. If anything Eren could be very helpful in all of this. A slave could talk with other people in the palace without making people nervous like a guard would and he might get information macho-brows can't.

  
I would tell Eren about my plan in the morning but for now...for now I wanted to just relax with my favorite human in the world.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and supporting this fic! Don't forget to comment, I read them all :)


	4. Pieces of the Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt begins :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helluuuu my lovelies! I just recently read GammaRays' Guide Dog fanfic and it was so fantastic I await eagerly for the next chapter always :3 So here I am listening to the Hamilton soundtrack and writing another chapter for you all because I need to exercise my deep love for these characters. Enjoy~

I gave myself a couple hours to relax with Eren. It wasn't quite the evening yet and light still filtered into my room. I looked down to Eren, his soft breathing lifted him up and down. I traced fingers through his hair and down his back. Eren's skin was so soft to the touch. I was content to sit here forever but I knew that I had things that I needed to do. I needed to start my own search for the spy. I leaned over Eren and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. 

“Eren I need you awake.” I quietly spoke. I shook his shoulder gently as well. 

“Master?” Eren squinted and yawned as he tightened his hold around my waist. “What do you need?” His voice was tired and raspy, probably from all that moaning and yelling a couple hours ago. Oops. 

“We still have things to do I'm afraid. I am going to cancel all of today's meetings and things so we can address a different matter. It's time I told you something.” Eren lazily drew circles on my chest with his finger. 

“What is it Master?” I looked down to make eye contact with my beautiful Eren.

“There is a spy in the palace. A Persian spy. I have wanted to tell you ever since I found out but I didn't want to involve you in all of this political nonsense.”

“Why are you telling me now?” Brat. Always too clever.

“Erwin told me yesterday that he thought you could be the spy. So now you are involved in this whether I want you to be or not.” I sighed. 

“And?” Eren rested his cheek over my heart again. His eyes fluttering shut. “What do you think?”

“Obviously not. You can't be a spy. It may seem to Erwin that you are in the perfect situation, but really you aren't. I try to keep you out of political matters. I don't like telling you my plans and things unless they actually involve you. That's a terrible place for an actual spy.” 

“Thank you.” Eren smiled up at me. 

“For what?”

“For believing in a slave.”

“You're not just a slave, Eren. I care deeply for you, as you know.” Eren's arms tightened their hold around my waist again. 

“I care for you deeply as well Levi.”

“No title? Wow I thought you'd never say my name outside of sex.” I chuckled to myself. 

“I want you to know that I care deeply for you, and not just any master I serve.” Eren smiled against my chest. 

“I appreciate that Eren, but when we are alone you don't have to call me master, you can just say my name.” I poked him on the nose.

“Yeah, I know, but I like calling you master. Plus that way you know I would do anything for you every time I say it. And even better, your name becomes something special to say because I never say it.” You are such a damn sap. My heart melted for the brat.

“So here is my plan. I want you to look around and see if you can't find anyone you haven't seen in the palace. New people, or even the people who've been around for a while if they are acting suspicious. Let me know which ones are acting out strangely and I will investigate myself, ok?” My eyebrows furrowed. This could go wrong in so many ways but the longer the spy was here the more danger all of us were in. The whole kingdom included.

“Yes, Master!” I grabbed Eren's hand and rose from the bed. Eren followed. The two of us stood in the doorway of my room. 

This whole thing could blow up in our faces if we weren't careful. We needed to find this spy and soon. Who knew how much information they had already smuggled out of the kingdom. We had no way of knowing just how much the Persians already knew. It was obvious that the Nile river was becoming unpredictable, which meant all of Egypt may easily be unbalanced if it continues. The Persians could wait to invade when the next drought happens and then all our armies would be starved. 

“We will go about our normal routines but whenever you leave to go collect my food or grab clothing or anything make sure to keep a vigilant eye.”

“I will.”

“For today just look around, but for the Gods sake Eren, please do not approach anyone you suspect of being a spy. Persians will have no problems cutting you down and I don't know how I will recover from that if ever.” I grabbed his shoulder to emphasize my point. 

“I will be careful master. I promise.” There was a silent pause for a moment. “You need to be careful too. This spy might not be a spy. They could be an assassin. You need to be careful as well Master.” I nodded for Eren to see and touched our foreheads together. 

We both closed our eyes and enjoyed each other's presence. Eren leaned in to capture my lips in a kiss and I reciprocated. Our slow kiss was therapeutic. All this stress was really doing me in. We broke apart for a moment and Eren pulled me in for an embrace. My arms wrapped around him and his wrapped around me. I held onto him tightly as if letting go meant the end. Soon, however, we needed to get on with the day and I let go. 

The two of us walked down the hallways to the throne room and I dismissed Eren to go look around for suspicious activity. I worried for him, but I also knew he knew how to take care of himself. I trusted him to stay out of trouble. Besides, Eren knew the ins and outs of this castle way better than any foreign spy could. I was sure he'd be able to lose him if it became a chase. 

I decided to visit Hanji. The woman surely needed a visitor. Nobody other than her husband, Erwin, and I ever dared to interrupt her experiments. There were a few things I needed to talk to her about though. I normally didn't like to meddle in her work, but I also needed Hanji to be careful as well. She would most certainly be a wanted target for a spy or an assassin. Hanji was a brilliant, well, everything. Egypt was lucky to have her. 

When I arrived at her lab I was greeted with a disgusting smell. I frowned at the horrible nasal intrusion and plugged my nose. I saw Hanji boiling something over a fire like some crazy demon. The smoke filtered out through the hole in the ceiling but the terrible smell clearly did not want to leave. 

“Oh my god Hanji, what the hell.” I walked over to her side and looked in the pot. 

“Oh Pharaoh Khrevai! How good to see you!” Hanji’s wide toothy grin was as irritating and endearing as usual. 

“What are you trying to make?” I coughed away from the substance. “It’s terrible.”

“Yeah I think it might be poisonous.” She rubbed the back of her head like, ‘Oh sure, that's totally normal.’ “What do you need, your majesty?”

“Well I came to speak with you actually.” I looked around the room. It was a mess but there wasn't anyone else in here. “Where is your husband?”

“Oh my love went to go get some water so we can start cleaning up a bit this evening. I thought you might appreciate that.” Hanji looked back at the substance boiling. I scoffed at her statement. Of course I would. 

“Maybe you should get rid of that.” I pointed at the freaky boiling liquid. 

“Oh but it might come in handy!” Hanji pouted. “I believe it is poisonous when ingested.”

“Only you would think something like that could be useful.” I chuckled. 

“Well? You wanted to talk to me about the spy right? Couldn't this become useful for something like that?” Hanji said it almost seriously.

“I'm sure the Romans want them alive.”

“Since when do we do what the Romans ask?”

“Since I decided war was an undesirable outcome.”

“Fair enough.”

“Anyway, keep a lookout for suspicious people, alright? The last thing we need is to either lose you, or lose your work. Both would be shitty and depressing.”

“Aw thanks. I like being wanted.” Hanji returned to her work. “You should probably get going. I am going to add a few more things to this before the day ends.”

“Alright, farewell.” I left Hanji’s lab and left to return to my room. 

Hopefully Eren would be done soon so I could stop worrying. Maybe letting him go look for himself was a bad idea. The problem was if I went with him then we wouldn't get the same results. People would definitely notice me and put their guards up. Eren was less noticeable as a slave and could potentially listen to conversations and go to more slave oriented areas like the kitchens and sleeping areas without arising suspicion. 

I just hoped beyond anything that he would return to me safe. I was probably being a little over the top but I just couldn't get it out of my head. I had never cared for anyone as much as I did Eren. The brat was my love.

I just had to trust that he would be careful and return to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all very much welcome, I am sorry that it ended on an angsty note but I need to throw myself into the plot here so I can let the magic happen. :P


	5. Spy Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren goes spy hunting. Plus some fluff as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I am here to apologize for such a long wait, but I did give you a longer chapter than usual. I just got back from Germany a few weeks ago and then school started and I had 2 conventions to go and prepare for so please be easy on me. Thank you for sticking around and I'm sorry I haven't been more regular with updates. I really hope there aren't too many errors. My beta reader didn't get a chance to look over this because I was really late and wanted to get this to you all asap. Thank you for everything.

Whoever this spy was, I was going to find them. My master, Pharaoh Khrevai, my Levi...I had noticed how skittish and nervous he had been the past couple days. He was good at hiding it, sure, but not from me. I knew in my heart that something was unsettling him, but I didn't want to bother him about it, instead I just made sure he knew I was still here. I served him as best as I could.

 

When Levi finally told me what had been bothering him I was flattered that he wanted to keep me out of it, but glad that he told me when he found out Erwin’s suspicions. My heart still felt warm from Levi's continued belief in me. His most trusted advisor had told him I could be a spy and Levi dismissed the thought immediately. He trusted me so much that he would believe in me over Erwin. The very thought made my insides warm and fuzzy.

 

This spy however, I would find. How dare they? My master was on edge as it was with the stresses of running a civilization and this prick was here to give him more to worry about. I would find whoever this idiot was, and they would pay. Nobody causes my master, my Levi, any kind of harm. Emotionally or otherwise.

 

When he asked me if I could do my own investigation I was ecstatic. I would do the best I could to find out who had infiltrated the palace. If it made Levi happy, I would do anything. I could do anything. Not to mention, I would be helping the kingdom, but honestly that was less of a priority to me. 

 

Now that I knew there was a spy, I almost felt like there were already eyes on me, and it made my skin want to crawl. I had heard of what Persians did to their people. They were unruly, unpredictable, and chaotic. My people had been killed by them for centuries. By pretty much almost every civilization really. Even Egypt had its own phase of self destruction and the torment and murder of Hebrew peoples. 

 

Levi and his family line had helped to bring Egypt into a new age of happiness. Despite the unease that the Nile now brought, I knew the people wouldn't leave. Pharaoh Khrevai was a good ruler and slaves here had more rights than in any other part of our modern world. Civilizations built on war and sustained by war were bound to be destroyed by war. That was part of Levi's whole legacy, he intended to keep Egypt out of Rome and Persia’s squabble for as long as possible. 

 

I had a mission to do, and I wasn't about to let my Master down. I could do this. Whoever this spy was, he was going to be in a world of hurt if he thinks he can get away with making a fool of my master. Of betraying Egypt. 

 

This place was my home. I may be of different blood than Egyptians but I had lived here most my life and worked and labored here as well. Plus Levi was here...and I would never leave him. Not after all he had done for me. Levi stood up for me, even after hearing compelling evidence against me, he kept his faith in a lowly slave. A hebrew slave at that. It seemed every day I found more reasons to love and respect my master. My love.

 

After splitting with Levi, I walked to where I knew the servant sleeping area's were. I hadn't been here for a while because of my upgrade to the Pharaoh's personal slave, and it had been a long time since I got to see my sister or my friends. I wanted to use this as a chance to say hi, and take a peek around to really see if there were any new people. 

 

When I arrived there weren't very many servants in there because it wasn't quite bedtime yet but a few had finished work early. Among them was one of my friends, Marco. He was always very kind to me and I knew I could probably scratch him off the list as a primary suspect. Marco couldn't hurt a fly and I doubted he was capable of spy work, but just to be sure I didn't want to let anything on. I could see how he could be threatened into betraying his country.

 

“Hey Marco!” His head looked up from a scroll he was reading. Marco was propped up against the wall, lying on his bed. I sat on the bed next to it to make conversation.

 

“Oh hey Eren! Long time no see, eh?” His eyes lit up when he recognised me.

 

“Yeah, I've been working for Pharaoh Khrevai. He takes up most of my time now.” Surprise filtered over Marco's face for just a moment.

 

“Well you have always been the most good looking of all of us.” He chuckled and rolled up the scroll he was reading and placed it under his bed. “So what are you doing here?”

 

“I haven't had a break for a while so he gave me a little free time to go say hi to some friends.” I ran my fingers through my hair and ruffled it a bit. 

 

“The Pharaoh gave you free time? Damn he must really like you.” Marco chuckled in surprised humor. 

 

“Yeah well...he keeps me busy.” I rubbed my neck and a slight blush reached my cheeks. Marco chuckled when he saw it.

 

“Aha. I see. I get it. Well have fun. I need to get back to work in a little bit. You should go see Mikasa. I think she's with the other girls. They are in the gardens nearest to the kitchens.” Marco got up and waved goodbye and I waved back. 

 

After he left, I looked around at the others in the sleeping quarters. Most seemed familiar. There were a few new faces but they looked like they had just arrived and the spy has been here a bit longer than that. I may have only found out today, but I was sure that that bastard Erwin had known for a while before he told my master.

 

I headed off to the gardens nearest to the kitchens like Marco said, and found Mikasa and a few of the other girls watering flowers there. I waved over at Mikasa and she immediately stopped to set her pot down to approach me. A rich smile pulled at her face, and her black hair was a bit longer than the last time I'd seen her. When she got close enough, she pulled me in for a hug and we shared a sweet embrace.

 

“Eren! It's good to see you! It's been so long since I got to speak with you. Has Pharoah been treating you well? Are you getting enough meals? Does he beat you? Are you unhappy with him?” She looked genuinely happy to see me but also curious as to why I was suddenly here.

 

“Woah Mika, calm down. Start with one question at a time please?” I carded my fingers through her hair. 

 

“How is the Pharaoh treating you?” Her steel gaze broke through my barriers in hopes to see the truth. 

 

“He treats me wonderfully. I still have to work a lot, trust me, but he is very kind and never has he ever hurt me Mika. I'm honored to help Pharaoh Khrevai in any way that I can.” Mikasa looked skeptical. 

 

“That's the whole truth?” She continued to stare me down as if she didn't quite believe me.

 

“Yes Mikasa.” I smiled to punctuate my point. She relaxed and pulled me in for another hug.

 

“I'm just worried about you, Eren. I don't want to think about all the things I know he probably makes you do.”

 

“Don't worry about it, Mika, seriously. He is the greatest master I could hope to have. I mean that honestly.”

 

“Fine. I...trust you.”

 

“Thank you Mika. I should probably get going. I need to return to him now.” Mikasa nodded and I could tell she was hesitant to let me go but she knew she had to.

 

I knew she was going to be like that, but I was hoping maybe our time apart taught her to calm down a bit and not worry about my every move. As far as suspects go, Mikasa is the kind of person to stick to the rules and not act out, but I think that she harbors ill will toward Levi. I wouldn't put it past her to be a spy for the Persians if they told my master had been mistreating me. I didn't think she was but I also couldn't scratch her off the list.

 

I left the gardens and got on my way back to Levi’s quarters. The walk back was a little bit of ways, and I had some time to think. I wondered idly if I was looking for just one spy or if I could be looking for more than one. That would certainly make my job more difficult. I knew that Levi was under a lot of stress right now, and I wished I could just resolve this quickly so he'd have one less burden, but it was highly improbable. Plus he didn't want me actually doing anything, only observing. 

 

When I returned to my master's room, he was relaxing in the bathing pool with his arms resting on the sides. His eyes were shut, and I wondered if he was sleeping. The second I entered the room he heard me and opened one eye to look up at me. A small smile graced his lips and the soft lighting in the room made the water from the bathing pool shine and shimmer on Levi's clothless body. Why was he always so beautiful?

 

“Care to join me?” Levi shut his eyes again and sank deeper into the water, only his head above the water.

 

“Of course.” I give him a big smile even though he can't see it. It's always nice to spend time with Levi. 

 

I untied and folded my shendyt and everything onto the floor before testing the water with my big toe. Levi watched as I did this. The water was warm of course, but the look of longing and want I saw in Levi's eyes at the sight of my leg outstretched elegantly over the water was worth it. I sat down on the edge and lowered my body in. It was comforting and calming water, which I knew was very helpful for my master. 

 

He waved for me to come closer and I slowly made my way to his side. Levi's ebony locks were wet and sticking to his skin water dripped from his face and I could tell he had been in here for a few minutes before I arrived. I wrapped my arms around his waist underwater and lifted him up just a bit so I could rest my head on his chest without getting my hair submerged in the water. His skin was soft and the rhythmic pounding of his heart was soothing more than anything else. Levi just had that effect on my as a whole. 

 

My allegiances would always lay with him. I would always be loyal to Levi for as long as he still wishes it. 

 

Levi's hand came up to card through my hair, and the added warmth was almost heavenly. I would be more than content to never leave this moment. Serving the most powerful and most kind soul in all Egypt was a real honor. And with Levi above me protecting me and loving me, I could never wish for anything more. 

 

“Did you find anything, Eren?” Levi's deep melodic voice could be felt down in his chest as well.

 

“Not much. Nobody in the servants quarters that I saw that have only been here a week or two, however, I do think I may have a suspect.” I felt Levi hold me around my waist. Grabbing on as if he could lose me any moment.

 

“And who do you think?” The slight fear mixed with curiosity was making me wonder if Levi should know this early. 

 

“Well, I didn't think it was possible until today but just hear me out. My sister Mikasa. She doesn't like you because she thinks that you experiment illegally or are treating me terrible.” Levi nodded in response.

 

“I understand where you might think this but is it in her to do something like this?” I shrugged.

 

“Master, I don't know. I think that she could if she thought you were treating me ill. I tried to let her know that you would never do that but I don't think she believed me. She also seems to really not like you. I think mostly because of me, but still." 

 

“We can keep an eye on her. For now...would you like me to give you bath, maybe a message? I want you to know that I appreciate everything you do for me and all your support.” My mouth gaped open.

 

“You want to thank me?! No Levi I need to thank you! After everything you've done for me it's alright. I don't need you to do that.”

 

“You sure, Eren? I'm really good at it.”

 

“Ok master, if you insist.” I leaned over the side of the bath with my back toward Levi and he went to work undoing all the knots in my back muscles from all the muscles I had been using as of late.

 

It was really nice and I almost fell asleep to the sweet sensation. It was also just great to have Levi taking care of me. He really was more than a master to me, and me more than a slave and I couldn't be more grateful. There were still issues to deal with of course...but it was already getting late, and tomorrow is always another day. For now, I just wanted to be here, with Levi, and just enjoy the human experience. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please put your thoughts in the comments. Do you have any theories or ideas about this? I'd love to know what you all are thinking and comments make my day so please leave one :) Thanks again for sticking around.


	6. Collateral Damage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and are are woken up with a scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! Its me, William. Back again from the void. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. We are getting into the thick of things.

The next morning Levi and I woke up to a scream. A blood-curdling wail that, I was sure, woke every soul in the castle. Levi and I bolted out of bed. I shuffled into my shendyt and Levi did as well. The two of us hurried to where we heard the sound. Jogging down corridors and turning through hallways. About 2 minutes of rushed movement later, Master and I found ourselves in a large garden. Guards had shown up and were now moving to the center of it. Servants and slaves alike were circled around something near the middle of the garden. They were all in various stages of panic.

 

“Oh Gods help us!”

 

“How could this happen?”

 

“Who did this! That monster will pay!”

 

The guards started to ask the spectators to move back so they could get to whatever was in the middle. I was scared for the worse. Some of the guards brought the servants over to a corner of the garden to question them a little bit. Presumably about what they had seen. Not a moment later a guard moved and I could see for the first time what was on the ground there. It was a body. I couldn't see much from here but this did not bode well. 

 

“Master, is that a body?” I turned my head to look into Levi's eyes.

 

“I think so. That's what I'm seeing too Eren.” Levi had a sharp scowl on his face and his eyes didn't leave the thing on the floor. 

 

Soon a guard walked up to us. His armoured torso gleamed under the Egyptian sun. A grim look settled on his face. The other guards moved on to try and father any kind of clues or evidence on who did it. 

 

“Pharaoh.” He bowed to us. “It's just as it seems I'm afraid. One of our servants has been murdered. Clearly early this morning, maybe even last night while they were watering the gardens here. This morning, when more servants came to pick some of the fruit and flowers, they found the body. That's what the scream you heard was.”

 

“How was the servant killed?” My master asked. 

 

“It looks like some kind of blade. There is no weapon near the body, but a clear stab wound is visible. We will be transporting the body to the Lady Hanji soon for further inspection.”

 

“Good. You may continue your work.” The guard bowed again and then dismissed himself to go help the others figure out what had happened. 

 

Levi turned to leave the garden but stopped himself. He touched my shoulder lightly and looked to me. 

 

“Do you want to go look at that body? It might be someone you know.”

 

I shuddered at the thought. It had been cursing me ever since I heard that scream. What if it was Mikasa? Or Marco? It could have been someone else I knew too. I didn't want to think about it though. I shook my head.

 

“Master, when they identify the body I'd like to know the name, but for now, I'd rather just get out of this garden.” He squeezed my arm lightly to try and comfort me. 

 

We walked back to our room and I left to go get us breakfast from the kitchens. It was a relatively normal trip. I saw some shell-shocked servants walking to their next task but that was to be expected. When I got to the kitchens, Connie and Sasha greeted me. Levi’s breakfast sat on the table ready to be picked up as always.

 

“Hey Eren. How are you holding up?” Sasha tapped me in the bicep. 

 

“Shaken just a bit. Master and I ran to go see what that scream was all about.”

 

“We heard it too. And by the looks of some of these servants...what happened Eren?” Connie walked over to join us.

 

“One of the servants was murdered. I don't know who, I didn't want to know just yet. It could be someone I know.”

 

“Gods...I'm so sorry. That's terrifying. We'll keep an eye out and let you know if we see anything, ok?”

 

I nodded my head in response. I grabbed Levi's breakfast and started walking back to our room. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of blonde hair. It was very strange to me. People in Egypt didn't have blonde hair unless they were foreigners. I looked around and saw a skinny blonde boy, who looked roughly my age, run around a corner. He was there for just a moment and then out of view. It was very strange. 

 

I finished my walk back to Levi's room and when I entered Levi was sitting at the table, and a guard was speaking with him. I entered respectfully and place the meal in front of Levi. I then stood behind Levi and to his right a bit for if he needed me. 

 

“Thank you, Eren. Now guard, the body is with Hanji, yes?”

 

“Yes Pharaoh. Hanji is inspecting the body as we speak.”

 

“Good. For now please place guards on patrol to protect my Advisors and myself. Two to each if you will. Especially Hanji. She will be very important during this investigation.”

 

“Yes Pharaoh. I will speak with Erwin and station guards in from of all your advisors rooms.”

 

“Thank you, you are dismissed.” The guard left and Levi waved for me to sit down.

 

We shared his breakfast together, and as always it tasted amazing. Connie and Sasha were such good cooks. I just wish I could eat without thinking about that body in the garden. Who could have killed them? And why? What would the reason behind killing a servant be? Maybe they had discovered who they were or something? All I had were questions.

 

“Don't think too hard Eren. Right now we just need to wait until Hanji can tell us what the cause of death is. What kind of weapon killed that person.” His hand came down to rest on mine.

 

“I'm sorry Master, I just have a lot on my mind. Who had an opportunity to kill them. They would have had to be alone, and why? What would their reasoning be? Their motive.” Levi nodded in response.

 

“I've been thinking those same questions.” I looked into Levi's striking silver eyes. He was always so beautiful. 

 

Levi stood up and motioned for me to stand up as well. His arms wrapped around me and he brought me in for a hug. His arms felt secure around me and I felt safe. I always felt safe near Levi. Our hug lasted for ages but when it ended I pulled Levi in for a kiss instead. My arms wrapped around his neck and his hands landed on my hips. It was long and sweet at first. Our lips moved at a slow sensual pace. But then Levi’s hand came up to my hair and he pulled lightly. I gasped and Levi took the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. 

 

He dominated my mouth my his tongue, and all thoughts about the murder were compartmentalized for later. Those thoughts were replaced but my growing need for Levi to be inside me. Levi pulled me closer so we were flush against each other. He rolled his hips against mine and a moan escaped my lips. 

 

“Hnng! Ha gah…” He did it again and I was already a panting mess. Levi also groaned with every hip roll. 

 

“Where...would you like...to fuck...this time...Master?” I got out between grinds.

 

“How about just on the bed?”

 

“Ok”. Levi picked me up bridal style and dropped me on the bed. Within seconds he was over the top of me smothering me in kisses. 

 

His hands untied my shendyt and threw it somewhere in the room, I did the same with his. Normally we like to fold them to keep them nice but today we didn't care at all. We just wanted to get to it.

 

Levi dragged his tongue from my neck to my collarbone, and then to my nipple. He nipped and sucked at it until I squirmed. So many sounds spilling from my lips. He dragged one hand down my chest and over my stomach until it reached my manhood. He ghosted over it, barely touching at all and slid his hand down to part my legs. I eagerly let him spread them as far as he liked. We had no oil prepared this morning so Levi put three of his fingers up to my lips. I got the idea and spread my lips for him to enter. 

 

I did my best to suck and lick and lather his fingers so he had enough lubrication. Levi watched with hungry eyes. When Levi deemed it enough he removed them from my mouth and brought them down to my hole. He put in his index finger first. Pushing it all the way in right off the bat. I gasped and clenched around it. He pumped it in and out for a moment before adding another finger. I relaxed my muscles as best I could.

 

Levi made sure to keep his fingers away from the good spot for most of it until he got the third finger in. He pulled his fingers almost all the way out and then rammed them back in and a sharp spike of pleasure shot up my spine.  

 

“Ahhhh ahh Levi I'm ready! Please…”

 

I didn't have to asked twice.

 

“As you wish my desert flower.”

 

Levi pulled his fingers out and lined himself up with me. His lips came down on my neck as he pushed in slowly. I felt myself stretch around him and the familiar resulting sting made me sigh. Levi's continued ravaging of my neck distracted me to the point where I didn't even notice him pulling out until he rammed back in right on my sweet spot. My back arched and my arms flew around Levi's neck.

 

“Hngh! Master! Please...again.” 

 

He started a steady pace and steadily sent my pleasure with his mouth. My neck littered in kisses, and every thrust hit it's mark. I wasn't going to last long if Levi kept fucking me so good. 

 

“Mmmhmm...aahhh...aahh...Levi….aahh Master!”

 

I shuddered with every thrust. To me in that moment all that existed was Levi and I. There was no Egypt, No Persia, No Rome. Just us. Levi pounded into me over and over, the two of us were breathing so hard, and moans spilled like honey from both of our lips. No matter how many times we did this, it was always just as good as the last. 

 

I felt my orgasm coming quickly, the pleasure rising until I had to close my eyes. I couldn't look into Levi's love and lust filled eyes any longer without cumming. Levi notice me nearing my edge, and as he neared his edge he brought his hand down to my member and pumped it hard in time with his thrusts. His thrusts seemed to speed up even faster which I didn't think possible. He brought his lips down to me as both our orgasms crashed down on us. He continued to thrust and pump me through our highs. The two of us finally collapsed. Spent, as usual.

 

I definitely need that stress relief after this morning. Levi probably did too. We continued to kiss and wrap our arms around each other even as we cooled down. The stickiness started to feel gross and Levi was still inside me but we didn't want to move yet. A bath could wait three seconds. We just relaxed in the afterglow of the intense sex. A few moments later, Levi couldn't handle the stickiness and pulled out and stood up from the bed. He picked me up bridal style and he walked us passed the bath and out to the river. We hadn't been out here for a while.

 

The water was warm and the water lilies and various plants that surrounded us were so beautiful. We rinsed each other off and then we spent more time in each other's arms. Our bodies were so close together that we shared air.

 

“Don't worry Eren. We will find this spy, and the murderer.” He pulled me in closer and held me tight. As if protecting me from the air itself.

 

“I know. We can do it. You will save your kingdom I am sure. The all-mighty Pharaoh Khrevai.” I leaned in and we kissed once more. 

 

“I think it might be time to go visit Hanji.”

 

I took a breath. 

 

“Let's see what she found.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the little bit of wait. I've been up to my neck in homework, and work, and getting ready for my next convention.


	7. *Author Note*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some things for you to know.

Hey friends and fellow fanfic readers :) it is I, William, the author of this fic. We are at a point in this series where I have to warn you all of the coming events haha. Not to seem overly forboding but...I have plans...if you will. So first off just some of the normal shit....

The chapters after this are going to have heavy religious themes, I am going to include a few Egyptian Gods (don't worry I am going to be portraying them to the best of my ability that's not what the warning is for haha). There is going to be some science disguised as 'magic' as well as actual magic. I just wanted to let you all know that there is going to be (no spoilers as to which bit and if you guess then don't put it in the comments for others ;) ) pieces of the bible in the upcoming chapters. Large pieces of biblical text that I am going to be changing and sort of ruining in order to make it work within my story so if that seems like something that is going to bother you, by all means don't continue further. There is a good chance that we will have complex rituals described in one of the chapters. There will be some cult scenes to go along with the magic/ritual stuff too as mentioned before.

Also, we are getting nearish to where you need to start thinking about those noncon mentions I put up in the work tags. It's coming up here around the corner. I'm gonna try and make it relatively brief. Just like most people, tramatic rape is not something I like to think about a lot, nor is it something I enjoy writing so just know I am just as uncomfortable with it as you are. However, it is sadly important to the story. This story is way too long to not have a plot of some kind. Also just as a side note...there will be more death, and maybe more graphic death. 

Anyway, that is really all...Thank you so much for reading! If you have thoughts or ideas for this or any series as always I love requests and recomemdations. My gmail is always open wheresmycravat@gmail.com and my insta is Wheresmycravat. You can also leave a comment on this chapter and I will read it as well as reply.


	8. Oh Gods...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We found out who has died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor Eren...

Levi led me to Lady Hanji’s laboratory or whatever it was really, no one besides Levi probably knew what happened in there. It only took us a short few minutes to make our way to the most mysterious place in the entire palace. When we entered Levi grabbed my hand and squeezed tightly. He knew this was terrifying for me. My stomach was churning and sweat seemed to pour from me. I didn't want to look this weak to Levi. Sadly, it seemed there was no helping it. The soft pressure of Levi’s hand around mine did soften the worst of the nausea though, and I was very thankful to Levi, as always. 

 

Hanji had a table to the side of her laboratory where the body lay. Hanji herself was leaning over the body and turned to face us when she heard our entrance. She had an interested look on her face, and that freaked me out almost more than the body. What could possibly be interesting about a murdered body? I shuddered. Levi tightened his hold on my hand.

 

“Pharaoh! It’s good to see you, I thought for sure you would wait longer before you came to see me about details.” She looked to me and her delighted expression soured slightly. “I didn't think you would bring your servant with you either. Poor judgement on my behalf I suppose. Should have covered the body.”

 

“Well we thought it would be best to get this over with, in addition Eren can help identify the body.” Levi glared at Hanji, but I doubted it had much to do with her and instead had more to do with the situation.

 

“Yes, you are right as always Pharaoh.” Hanji stepped away from the body and stood to the side respectively. 

 

Levi and I stepped up to the body and I refused to look at the face yet. All I could see was the terrible gaping stab wound. It looked like a strangely shaped weapon had gone through his abdomen at an angle towards his heart. A very precise blow. Gruesome and calculated. Whoever did this knew what they were doing. I let out a shaky breath and Levi squeezed my hand again to remind me he was there. I looked at the face, and all I had to see was those kind lips slightly downturned and the freckles smeared with blood before I knew who it was. I didn't have to look at the soft hair or friendliest eyes I’d ever known in order to tell it was my friend. 

 

_ Oh my Gods Marco, how did this happen? Who would ever want to kill you? _

 

I didn't even know I was sobbing until I felt Levi holding me tightly in his arms. His warm strength pulled all my broken pieces back together for a moment. I loved Levi so much. He always knew what to do. 

 

My sobs came out in choked intervals, loud and broken. I left tears trailing down Levi’s chest, and I had half a mind to apologize, but I knew Levi would just hold me tighter. I could barely stand and Levi held most of my weight in his arms. My hands traveled to his hair and I ran my fingers through it for comfort. Levi left soft and insistent kisses on my face and neck and I cried until my voice went raw and Levi was covered in tears. When the sobs quieted to empty whimpers, Hanji asked the question I knew was coming. 

 

“What was his name, Eren?” Levi glared at her but he knew the question had to be answered. 

 

“He w-was my f-friend...um...uh...h-he...” Levi held me closer and his hand stroked my cheek. He kissed my cheek too. Anything to try and make me feel any better at all. 

 

“Take it easy my desert flower.” Levi whispered in my ear. His voice sounded wounded, and I realized that he blamed himself for my current pain. I swallowed and tried again.

 

“H-his name...it was M-m-marc-co. M-marco. M-” Levi’s hand cupped my cheek and covered my mouth gently.

 

“You don’t have to say it again.” I nodded and closed my eyes. 

 

My head was pounding with so many emotions. So many thoughts and feelings were overflowing. Was it my fault? Did the killer want to get to me? Did Marco die because of me? I heard Hanji and Levi speaking softly but didn't understand what they were saying. A tear slipped from my eye and the floodgates threatened to pour again. I held to Levi’s torso for almost dear life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. Levi takes good care of him.


	9. A Good Day to Cry Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren cries. Levi protects him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will see how many chapters I can crank out tonight for you all while I still have the time. I am so sorry that I have taken so long to update but i genuinely have so little time to do anything. Tonight I am lucky, and decided to use my extra time writing a day in the lives of my babies...I just wish they were happier days.

“God’s Levi, look at him.” Hanji brought a blanket over to me and I draped it over Eren. She took a moment to also cover the body so Eren couldn’t look at it.  

 

“I can’t help but think this is my fault somehow. If Eren’s friend had been targeted because he was close to me.” A pain struck my heart at the thought. It had to have been my fault.

 

“Levi, don’t think like that. You have to be strong for him...look...” Hanji walked to her cupboard of medicines and tonics. She grabbed a vile of blue liquid and handed it to me. “This will calm him down and allow him to sleep. I don’t think he would drink it if I gave it to him, but I know he will if you do.”

 

I nodded and thanked Hanji. The vile felt cold in my hand. I slipped it into my back pocket in order to give Eren when we got to our room. Eren seemed delirious to the world and quite close to sobbing terribly again. I needed to get him back to our room and soon. Eren felt very weak in my arms so I scooped him up bridal style and left Hanji’s laboratory. On the walk back, I made sure to comb my fingers through his hair and comfort him with my words, but he would still sob achingly periodically. 

 

When we finally made it to my room, I stripped us both of our dirty clothing and laid Eren on his side of our bed. He immediately curled into a ball and my whole being ached at the sight. 

 

_ I am so sorry Eren, I should have never let you go with me today.  _

 

I stroked his cheek and tried to rouse him from his strange stunned state.

 

“Eren, please I need you to sit up. I have something I need you to drink.” Eren’s eyes opened and he slowly unfurled.

 

“W-what, master?” He said quietly. His voice was raw and over used. 

 

“Please sit up, desert flower. I need you to drink something.” I said as softly as I could. Eren sat up to the best of his abilities and looked me straight in the eye. I could see all his pain in those eyes. Seeing him in such despair felt like agony to me. 

 

“O-ok.” I unsealed the vile and brought it up to Eren’s lips, and he swallowed as it went down his throat. He drank all of it. 

 

“Thank you, Eren.” It gave me peace of mind to know Hanji’s tonic would ensure Eren got a good rest free from the terrible nightmare of reality that would have surely followed him into his dreams. 

 

Eren nodded to me and then turned over, curling into my side. His movements were becoming more sluggish by the minute, and I could see the potion taking effect. Eren wrapped one arm around my waist and fell asleep facing me. His soft lips only inches from my face, and his delicate breath I could feel on my face. I felt a thousand times better knowing that Eren wasn’t sobbing hysterically anymore, and I took the moment to breathe for myself. I would need to be their for Eren in the coming days, and I still had a kingdom to protect. First line of priority, find out who killed Marco, and secondly, who our traitor is. It would be a miracle if it turned out to be the same person...otherwise, who knew how many people were involved in this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading :) Please comment and leave kudos :P


	10. A Murder Suspect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a clue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to another chapter :3 Thaank you so much for reading :D

I woke up to the smell of Levi, and his strong arms wrapped around me. I couldn’t have woken up in a better way. A calm buzz filtered around my brain and I wonder for a moment why that was...then I remembered. Levi gave me something to drink last night, and I was sure that was the reason. Then the reason for it hit me as I remembered what took place yesterday. 

 

_ Gods...Marco. My friend, I still can’t believe you have moved on. I talked to you only shortly before your...exit...from our world. I am so sorry. _

 

I knew that it was almost silly to be upset over his passing when there was always the next world, but the way he left was so...violent.  _ Gods help him. _

 

I felt the tears start to come again but then I heard Levi groan from behind me in his sleep, and I was reminded of my priorities. I couldn’t lose myself to despair now. Levi still needed me. Now more than ever. I had to be strong for Levi. Besides, the sound of his wounded voice I had heard yesterday...I never wanted to hear that again. The aching hole in my chest, I decided to fill with my love for Levi for now. Until the day came that I could get revenge for Marco, and I could finally protect my master. 

 

I leaned back against Levi and held his arms tighter around me. I never felt safer than when I was surrounded by Levi. He was a living God after all, sadly, most of his power could not be harnessed in his mortal form, and his power was very tiring for him to call from the du’at. Still, I knew that magic or no magic, my master would protect and care for me always, so I had to do the same. I loved him so very much. I spent my time waiting for him to wake up by tracing patterns along the inside of his soft palms. Levi’s palms were strong, yet gentle. Always so careful to never inflict pain on me. I loved these hands. 

 

I didn't even notice levi had begun to awaken until he spoke.

 

“Are you feeling better Eren?” I nodded in response and turned around in his arms so we were facing each other. 

 

“I’m just very drained. I feel better because you are here and I actually slept. Thank you for the tonic.” Levi’s face softened with a gentle smile.

 

“I’m glad. I was worried you would be mad because of the tonic.” I furrowed my brow.

 

“Why would I be? You are my master and my love. You own both my body and my heart. I trust you always. There's nothing you could do to me that would make me mad at you, and it would be unfair if their was. I know you love me, and you know I love you. I will give you anything you want and do whatever you want because I know you would never hurt me.”

 

“I know Eren, I just fear one day I will lose you because you will not wish for me any longer, or because I will have scarred you unintentionally. I never want to hurt you, but I am still afraid I will.” I pulled Levi in for a kiss and I dominated the kiss for once, just so I could show him a little piece of how passionate I really was towards him, not that he didn't know already. 

 

Our kiss only really lasted for a short few minutes, but it was more therapeutic than anything. 

 

“I’ll tell Hanji to have Connie deliver today’s meals directly to our room.” 

 

“But I can sti-”

 

“Eren I don't want you leaving this bed today without permission...understand? 

 

“Yes Master.” He was right as always, it was best that I regain my emotional strength. Especially with a spy and a murderer on the loose. 

 

I sat up on the bed and took a deep breath. Levi stayed laying down but he moved his head to rest on my thigh. One of his hands stroked my outer thigh lovingly. My eyes looked toward the skies, and I wondered what the gods had thought about recent events. I wondered if Levi had consulted them at all or if it was not something he liked to do. 

 

“Master?”

 

“Yes, Eren?”

 

“How long will it take to find the killer and the spy. I hate worrying for your safety.”

 

“And I hate worrying for yours Eren, but sadly I have little knowledge of what will be. My guess is we will find many clues from the recent happenings that will accelerate our chase but I don't think we will find them yet.”

 

“I think that you are right.” 

 

Just then a solid knock rung from the outside of my master's room. Levi sat up and called out for them to enter. It turned out to be Hanji, and she was carrying various papyrus scrolls with scatter pictures and words. She had a worried look on her face when she entered, but when she saw that I was doing better her form relaxed. 

 

“I have news Levi may we converse?”

 

“Of course.” Levi kissed my thigh before he got up from bed and went to stand with Hanji. I sat obediently on the bed as instructed.

 

“Can we talk outside for a moment?” The question was thrown into the air.

 

Levi looked to me in question. I nodded and got comfortable back under the covers. With that Levi and Hanji left. I decided to take a nap or simply relax and think over suspects while Levi was gone. 

* * *

 

Levi POV.

Hanji seemed to be vibrating with some new knowledge. The second we walked outside of my room she grabbed my shoulders and shook them. She had that crazy gleam in her eye that made me feel like Hanji was only a hop, skip, and a jump away from insanity. 

 

“Pharaoh, listen. So my husband and I examined the body yesterday. We have concluded that the weapon used had to have been a curved Persian dagger. This is good news, it means we have good evidence the killer was either working for the Persians or was Persian.” I felt my frown deepening. 

 

“I see.”

 

“Just wait, it gets weirder. There were signs of a toxin within the body. I don't know exactly what kind of toxin,  and I have no way of testing it, but I think that our victim was coerced into drinking something that would either intoxicate him or put him to sleep. I thought this because the blade never punctured the lungs, but we didn't hear him scream, we only heard the screams of the people who found him.”

 

“This becomes more and more complicated every time we learn more.”

 

“Yes, I'm afraid that we have little to go on.” Hanji showed me a sketch of a dagger with a strange curved end. It was similar to some Egyptian weapons, but was very clearly more extravagant. “Whoever killed the kid, used a weapon like this. If you see someone with this blade, we have to assume it is the killer.” I nodded in full agreement.

 

“Do you know anyone who would have access to toxins or potions that could subdue like that?” Hanji sighed.

 

“Other than myself and my husband? Nobody at all. My guess is they either stole them from someone, or they got them from the Persians.”

 

“Wait, stolen them?”  _ That was strange...could it have been? _

 

I thought back to when Eren had first joined my charge….someone had stolen from Hanji. Erwin told me that the thief seemed to not know it was Hanji’s room and was looking for valuables....but how hard would it have been for that person to steal a tonic or two? I thought on this a moment. At the time I had no knowledge of the spy, but there must have been one here already. I told Erwin to give them the standard punishment, which was a week in the dungeon for trespassing in the palace because we had no evidence they actually stole anything. 

 

“Well yes...what is it?” Hanji stared at me. 

 

“Erwin told me someone had entered your room to rob something from you sometime before your wedding...we gave them the standard punishment for trespassing because there was no evidence of thievery, but still. This seems way too coincidental. I will speak to Erwin about this at once.”

 

“Yes Pharaoh. I will continue the investigation in the meantime.”

 

“Good. And also…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I don't want Eren to leave our room today. Please inform the head cook Connie that meals are to be delivered directly to my room for today? Then you may return to the investigation.”

 

“Of course, take care of your pet Levi.” Hanji winked at me. Goodness, that woman.

 

The two of us split ways and I headed to Erwin. At this time of day he had to be in his quarters still. It was still and early hour, and he wouldn't be in the court until later. I walked up to his room and tapped the entrance to notify him of my presence. 

 

“Who is it?”

 

“Pharaoh Khrevai.”

 

“Ah, come in.”.

 

I entered his room and was not surprised to find him lying in bed with his personal slave, just like I had been only moments ago. The slave was a small thing with blonde hair, but the ferocity in his blues eyes made me wonder if he was still so unruly around his master. He looked like a rebellious little shit. Beautiful but maybe poisonous. Erwin looked up to make eye contact with me.

 

“What do you need Pharaoh?”

 

“I must speak with you privately.”

 

“Yes your majesty.” He crawled out of bed and tied his shendyt properly. 

 

The little slave stayed on the bed, but had the audacity to glare at me. Brave little shit. I knew Eren had bought him in Rome, but still. Clearly cared little for our ways. Levi and I exited the room, and Erwin crossed his arms.

 

“What is wrong?”

 

“Your slave still a little shit?”

 

“It's funny you say that because he has taken a liking to me recently. I swear I treat him well, but he always done what I asked with hesitation, anger, and disrespect. My actions towards him didn't change at all but recently he has taken more steps to get closer to me, and he has a nicer demeanor.”

 

“Still glares me to death.”

 

“Sorry Pharaoh, I will speak with him.”

 

“Anyway, I came to find out whatever happened to the person who stole from Hanji, I need to speak with them.” Erwin blushed slightly and looked downcast.

 

“Wait...why would you need to do that?”

 

“Because they are our only suspect in the murder of the servant the other day.”

 

“ _ Oh Gods this is embarrassing… _ Well the thief who tried to steal something from Hanji was my personal slave...Armin. He didn't actually steal anything though, and I pardoned him from the crime because he wasn't trespassing.” Erwin didn't look me in the eye, and I felt my anger rising. This is ridiculous.

 

“Erwin! I can't trust you as one of my advisors if you hide things like this from me!” My scowl was in full action and Erwin’s confidence was shrinking away because of it. I sighed. “Nevermind, we will talk about this later, for now I need to arrest your slave for suspected murder so Hanji can interrogate him.”

 

“But Khrevai…”

  
“I'm sorry but this is just due diligence now. Armin is a murder suspect.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please comment and leave Kudos :) I also have an email and istagram if you're interested @wheresmycravat and wheresmycravat@gmail.com


	11. Missing Desert Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She reveals herself to be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah a lot happens here...but don't worry. I am already on my way to finishing the next chapter, even as I type this. We are nearing the end of this fic :3

spent most of the day laying in bed. Armin delivered lunch, and Levi returned to check in on my and eat. It was only noon, and the sun was high in the sky, not even halfway done with its journey.

 

Levi and I lay on our bed together eating grapes. He was sitting in bed and I was curled up with my back to his chest. I was just relaxing. Levi's warmth soaked into my skin. He was so radiant it would be hard not to see him as a god.

 

“The guards have arrested Armin, Erwin’s slave, and we are going to integrate and have a trial for him soon. I believe Hanji is already on her way over to his cell.” I shifted to look up at him, his face inches from mine.

 

“You need to leave again soon?” Levi nodded. I nuzzled his neck and wrapped my arms around his waist.

 

“This is a matter of our nations security. I must.”

 

“I understand, Master.”

 

“Doesn't mean I like it. I hate leaving your side when there is so much danger here...I am going to station guards out front of your room. Please Eren...don't leave until I return.”

 

“Yes Master. Of course.” Levi’s face broke into a smile, and I felt more of the heartache roll from my shoulders. “I love you Levi.”

 

“I love you Eren.”

 

After we finished our grapes, Levi left. I stayed on the bed and fell asleep after a few hours, the stress of the past few days had a toll on me, and I felt safe with Levi's guards at the door and his blankets around me. 

 

I had no idea for how long I slept, but when I awoke it was to someone entering the room. I heard footsteps getting closer to the bed, and they roused me from my sleep. Sleep still had a hold on my mind and when I opened my eyes I saw a figure standing in front of the bed.

 

“Master?” The figure crawled on to the bed and drew close to me and my anxiety spiked. Wait...what? Who the fuck was this???

 

My vision cleared and I sat up. It was a blond woman with crystal blue eyes and a nasty scowl. Fear spiked my heart, but before I could do anything, the woman jumped me, pinned me down and put a curved blade to my throat. Faster than I could follow, she put a thick smelling wrag over my face and I knew I was done for. My ragged lungs drank up the thick air from the wrag and I felt a fog over my mind. I was losing consciousness fast.  _ I had to get out of here, I had to get to Levi. LEVI. LEVI PLEASE. SAVE ME.  _

 

“I am not your shitty master, but if you follow my commands, this will go much  _ easier. _ ” The bitch had the gall to smile at that. “You know, you really are pretty...I might want to have fun with you first. Now,  _ sleep. _ ”

 

I had no choice but to comply, as my mind drifted away into the abyss.

* * *

 

Levi's POV

 

Hanji was currently studying Armin’s expression. The boy was tied to a wooden chair with Hanji standing quite close. Her ragged stare was sometimes all one needed to fuss up info. I stood farther to the back of the small room. There was little I need to do except listen, and contemplate. 

 

Armin’s face was contorted in a defiant scowl. I wanted to teach him a thing or two about respect but I knew Eren would disapprove, and that boy had a stronger hold over me than I did myself sometimes. This whole situation made me fear for his safety, but I knew he had to be alright. He put his best guards out front of Eren's room. There is no way anyone could get passed to him...right? Nerves over this whole situation still racked me.

 

“So, what did you steal from me, little guy?”

 

“Just a little glass. Some jewelry and such.”

 

“Oh really?” Hanji seemed very close to the edge of insanity at the moment. I couldn't tell if she was overjoyed or pissed at that news. “What happened to those things?” The little shit only smirked.

 

“Well, this country is bound to ruin anyway, might as well help it along...sold the vial to some lady. Can't tell you who.” My eyes widened. 

 

“You're giving this information rather quickly. What's your play?” I said.

 

“No play at all...accept...well lets just say everything is already in motion.” At that Armin looked towards me and my heart sank to my shoes.  _ Oh my Gods...No. It can't be.  _

 

“Levi, why is he looking at you like that.”

 

I didn't answer her question before I was running. Running down the halls and straight for the one place I wish I had stayed this morning.  _ How could I have left him there alone? _ I just kept running. Hanji took a moment but eventually caught up with me. She followed behind, barely understanding the situation.

 

“What's wrong, pharaoh?”

 

I didn't have to answer because when we got to my room there were two dead guards in front of my room. Still bleeding and warm, it was clear they had just died. The door was ajar, and with a trembling heart, I slowly opened it.  

 

No one was inside. No body, no murderer, not even blood. 

 

My head sunk.  _ They took him. _

 

“Those  _ bastards. _ How  _ dare  _ they.” I clenchedmy fist and hit the wall. “They took him.”

 

“What can we do?”

 

“I have to contact him. It's time.”

 

“I disagree...he's only going to sap more of your mortal life. You can’t!”

 

“ _ I have to! _ ” My fists were clenched so hard I could kill something. “Eren is  _ everything  _ to me.”

 

“Which is  _ why _ they took him. They wanted to get to you.” Hanji sighed and stepped closer to me. She rested her hand on my shoulder. “Levi…”

 

“This is all my fault. I have to find him. I owe it to my brat to find him.” My eyes burned with anger. 

 

Whoever this fuckwad was, they needed to think over what they had just done, and who they had just picked a fight with.

  
_ Please Eren. Be okay. I am coming for you, I promise.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO MUCH FOR READING. I appreciate every one of you guys. Comments and kudoes are always amazing. Stay cool~


	12. Requiem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi save me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter, but you get another update only the next morning so how good is that? Thank you for reading, please enjoy!

When I awoke I felt clammy and sick. My skin was sweaty and my hair stuck to my forehead. My eyelids were heavy and my limbs felt almost numb.  _ Where was I? _ I opened my eyelids and could tell I was in a small room. It still looked like a room within the palace, but it was a room I had never been in before.  _ What was going on? _

 

The room was really small. Smaller than a bedroom, and only had me in it. I was laying on the floor with my libs sprawled around me. I could move if I pushed really hard, but it was almost too much effort for so little movement.  _ Still, I have to get out of here.  _

 

Too soon the silence was broken by footsteps outside the room. The familiar sound of the woman's clacking shoes. Most Egyptians went barefoot within the palace…

 

The woman opened the door to the room, and stood in the doorway. When she noticed I was awake, that crooked grin appeared again. 

 

“Oh good! You're awake...now we may begin.” 

 

* * *

 

Levi’s POV 

 

As soon as I informed Hanji in on the situation, I went straight to the stables.  _ This was going to be a trip.  _ I didn't have the time to ride all the way to Abydos and the temples of Osiris but there was a smaller temple here near the palace for his worship. Unfortunately, it was still a 10 minute ride to get there.  _ And even that was too much time. _

 

I mounted one of my fastest horses, and quickly moved into a gallup. I rode around the main city and to the temple. I could only hope I had time for the ritual. This was already going down hill. I had told Hanji to take some of my guards to search the surrounding marketplace for anyone suspicious but I doubted they found anything.  _ Who knows how far they've gotten already. _

 

After a good 8 minute ride, the temple came into sight.  _ I have no time to waste. I must start immediately. _

* * *

 

Eren's POV

 

This bitch above me was holding her curved blade against my throat. That wicked grin still plagued her face, and it sent chills of fear down my spine.  _ I am so sorry Levi. I can't do anything. _

 

I was currently giving her the best glare that I had, which I thought was pretty strong but probably wasn't as good as Levi's.  _ Gods.  _ If I had full control of my limbs and they didn't feel like tons of bricks, I would be clawing and punching and scratching my way out of this. Based on the gleam in her eye, I think she knew that. 

 

Seeing her now, I knew how she had evaded capture for so long. She was small, very short, and light on her feet. Still, every piece of her was muscle in disguise. Her blond hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and many hairs had fallen from it to frame her face.

 

“Sizing me up, are you?”  _ Fuck you bitch.  _

 

I remained silent. She didn't deserve a word from me. You don't steal Levi's property.  _ He will come for me.  _

 

“Fine, don't answer.” The knife came away from my throat, and I sighed only for it to rest itself against my outer arm. “But I have questions that need answering. All the guards have left the palace searching for you, and soon my friends will be here to take you to Persia as a trophy, but before that…” She brought the blade down on my skin a pulled quickly, leaving a gash on my upper arm.

 

“AHHHH!  _ Gods….why? _ ” She smiled

 

“So the dog speaks?” I continued to glare. It's all I could do. “Now…” She placed the blade against my other arm. “Why do you believe in the Egyptian gods? You are a hebrew, don't you little rats believe in one god or something crazy like that?”

 

“I believe whatever my master wants me to believe.”

 

“Aw how loyal of you.” She feigned pity for a moment before slashing my other arm.

 

“GAHHH! Stop it!  _ May Ammit devour your Ka!” _

 

“I sadly don't believe in your shitty gods.” She moved her blade down to my forearm. Blood was running smoothly from both arms. The pain was throbbing and sharp.“Why do you devote yourself so blindly to your king?”

 

“Because he is a good man. He treats his people with love and respect. It is my duty to see that he is served to the fullest of my ability!” The woman frowned.

 

“I  _ see... _ I doubt your king is as good as you say he is, then again he has probably brainwashed you into thinking those things. I hear the Romans are working on ways of doing that, and they are your allies now, are they not?” She didn't cut my arm again yet, but I was ready for it at any moment. “Don't worry about your little confused head, we will have you loving your new master, the king of Persia, no time!”  _ You've got to be kidding me. _ Then she cut my forearm.

 

“AHHHHHHHH!  _ Master...save me. _ ”

 

“He won't find you here, slave.”

 

* * *

 

Levi's POV

 

As soon as I entered the temple, scribes and priests alike dropped there things to look at me. I had never come to Osiris's temple.  _ Why would I, I sort of killed him. He would laugh to see me now. In love with a mortal.  _ Still, I had to contact him. He would know where Eren was, and he was the only one I trusted to give me the correct answer with riddles or stupid tricks.

 

_ It would really have been a good idea not to take on human form, but I don't exactly have a choice now.  _ Osiris would judge me, as he always had.  _ Stupid brother. Always thought he was better than me.  _

 

The priests around me scattered and bowed. The head priest walked up to me and bowed.

 

“My Lord, we are honored to have you here. What can we do for you Pharaoh?”

 

“Set up a ritual to contact Osiris.” The priest looked up and stood from his bow.

 

“My Lord, he will not be pleased to hear from you. He will most likely ask-”

 

“-for time off my mortal life. I know. It is imperative that I speak with him immediately. Understand?”

 

“Yes, Pharaoh.”

 

I kneeled at the foot of the shrine. Many offerings were placed here for Osiris. He was a favorite of the people. Through him they could contact their loved ones. My younger self would have spit at me to see myself  _ kneeling _ before a shrine of Osiris, but I was younger then, and jealousy had consumed me.  _ Osiris was always Ra’s favorite. _ I wonder what they thought of me now...the former God of the red sands, God of war, god of evil and trickery, now protecting the very land he sought to flood in chaos? Keeping the peace? Falling in love with a human?  _ Certainly I have changed. _

 

I could feel the ritual almost complete. The priests must be working double time if it happened this quickly.  _ Good. _ It was a strange feeling, your Ka, your soul reaching into the du’at. It felt almost wrong because of how long it had been since I touched it.

 

“ _ Sethek _ ?” A voice resounded in my head. “ _ It can't be you _ .” It was undeniably my brother.

 

“ _ I need your help. _ ” 

 

“ _ I know. _ ”

 

“ _ So? Will you help me? _ ”

 

“ _ Yes, but on two conditions.”  _ This would be bad.

 

_ “You must give up 15 of your mortal years to me as payment. And when you return after your years as human, you must apologise and attone for what you have done.” _

 

_ “You must already know I am sorry for what I did. You have seen the life I have lived here.” _

 

_ “It's not to me you must apologize, but to my wife.” _

 

_ “Isis? But Osiris-” _

 

_ “Those are the terms.” _

 

_ “Of course. Thank you.” _

 

_ “He is in the palace. In a room hidden from view near the eastern gardens. I am giving you the knowledge of the exact location.” _

 

_ “Thank you again.” _

 

_ “But Sethek…” _

 

_ “Yes?” _

 

_ “Hurry. You don't have much time.” _

 

With that, I severed the link. I felt my life force drain slightly as Osiris took 15 years off the end of my life. It was sickening, but the feeling faded quickly. 

 

I all but ran from the temple. The priests wanted to stop me to learn what Osiris had told me, but it was too late. I was already on my horse and galloping back to the palace.  _ I had no time to waste. _ Thanks to Osiris I knew the exact location of Eren, but I still didn't know what condition I'd find him in.

 

There was also no time to find and tell Hanji. I had to just hope I got there on time.

* * *

 

Eren's POV

 

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. Personally, I saw myself as a fairly strong individual. Mentally and physically. But this drug she had given me was still making my limbs so heavy, and my mind she was destroying with every slash of her blade. 

 

“Why...Why are you doing this?” I almost weeped.

 

“Look at you…you are nearly broken. So beautiful…” Her blade swept over my thighs. I was still wearing my shendyt, but I still felt exposed. Unable to move, splayed out in front of this woman. I was bleeding from multiple wounds, none of which were fatal. “You are so weak. It was way too easy to capture you. It's all your fault that this happened.”

 

“My master will come for me! Just you wait!” My heart sank as I spoke those words. Was she right? Was it all my fault?

 

“Oh will he now? You really care for this master of yours, I'm guessing he couldn't keep his hands off something so pretty, eh?” I nearly growled at the woman.

 

“How dare you speak of my master that way!” It may be my fault I'm here, but Levi did nothing wrong. 

 

“What, so your master fucks you and hits all the good places, and you fall in love with him because nobody can please you like he can? Pathetic.” The woman's knife came up to my throat again and she leaned over me. Our faces were centimeters from each other. “Have you ever even been with a woman before? It's so sad, it's like he's trained you to lust after him and only him.”

 

The woman's face came down and her lips connected with mine. Out of shock and disgust I tried to move my head away, but her free hand quickly came up and held me in place. All I could do was shut my eyes and wait for it to be over. Regrettably, that's not what happened. She instead deepened the kiss. Her tongue and lips dominated my mouth, and I just had to stay still and take it. My stomach was churning. I felt like throwing up. 

 

_ How could this be happening. How could I let this happen? Levi would be so angry with me if he saw this. Me just laying back and taking it. He would be disgusted with me.  _

 

Tears rolled down my cheeks and my eyes stung. I could barely breathe with this bitch’s tongue down my throat, but I almost didn't even care. She was pressing the knife harder against my throat in a clear warning. ‘Continue to not reciprocate, and you bleed out here and now.’

 

So I started giving in to the kiss. Moving my lips with hers and reciprocating the kiss. I was disgusted with myself. How could I do this to Levi? I hated it with every fiber of my being. I hated myself.

 

_ I should just die here. Let her kill me. I'm so sorry Levi, I thought I would be yours forever but this is all my fault. You were so good to me, and now I am in this situation. What kind of slave am I? I can't even be loyal to my master.  _

 

Just as I was about to stop and let her kill me, the door to the room burst open, revealing Levi. Anger bloomed across his face, and I felt relief flood through me. Then disgrace and guilt took hold of my heart. He probably hated me. Hated me for letting this happen.

 

The woman quickly stood up from her position over me, and raised her knife to attack Levi. He blocked her arm, and punched her in the neck. He looked so ferocious, the kind of anger that consumes you. The woman tried to dodge, but Levi's hand came down right into her stomach, and then to her face. She collapsed, dropping the knife. Levi sneered and kicked her in the side. 

 

She was clearly out cold, and so Levi directed his attention to me. His eyes lost their anger, and instead were overcome with sorrow. He quickly moved to my side and ran his fingers through my hair. I started sobbing like a child. I still could barely move, but I wanted to hold onto him so tight. Levi kissed my cheek and put his hand over one of the more gruesome cuts.

 

“What did she do to you my desert flower...I am so sorry…. _ Eren oh my Gods…” _ At that my cries became worse.

 

“It's not your fault Master, it's mine...I should have done something, anything! But I couldn't move at all.” I was sobbing profusely. Levi's eyes widened at that.

 

“Eren no, none of this was your fault at all, I don't care what that bitch said to you. I love you Eren, please don't blame yourself.” Levi glared at the collapsed woman. “Hanji will be here soon with the guard, and she will be arrested. I need to get you out of here.”

 

“Wait, the woman said that her friends would be here soon to pick me up. They might already be in the palace.”

 

Hanji arrived seconds later, and walked into the room. She said nothing at first. Only looking to me, and then placing a hand on Levi's shoulder.

 

“Pharaoh, we have apprehended two other Persians in the palace. They are awaiting interrogation. I will handle the woman and the interrogations. Please, spend the rest of the week with Eren. You two deserve some time alone. I will inform Erwin of what's happened.”

 

Levi nodded to Hanji and a soldier came in to the room with some medical wraps and water. Levi cleaned my wounds and bandaged them so I could start to heal. When that was finished, he scooped me up in his arms and I sobbed into his neck. Relief flooded my entire body that this whole situation was over. 

 

Levi walked us back to our room, and on the trip over I thought about how this whole thing was finally over. The spy had been caught and the murderer as well. Justice for Marco would be surved, and Levi was no longer in danger.  _ Thank the Gods... _ Now Levi and I would have the whole week to ourselves, and we could just relax.  _ Finally. _

 

The weeks stress had its toll on me, but I knew I'd be alright. With Levi beside me, everything would be alright. My arms were still so heavy, and I could barely move them, but as best I could I pulled myself closer to Levi. I never wanted to be away from him again. I knew after today that he would never hate me. He would only protect and care for me, and I would always do my best to serve him in anyway I could. I loved him. 

 

Levi felt me pull him closer, and hugged me tighter. 

 

“I won't ever let you go, my desert flower.”

 

“I love you Levi.”

 

“I love you too Eren.” 

 

Finally we made it back to our bedroom, and Levi gently set me on the bed. He slipped in behind me and pulled the covers over us. Levi pulled me close and I felt his arms wrap around my waist. It was the safest place I knew, and I found myself drifting off to sleep to the sound of Levi's breathing and steady strong heartbeat. 

  
_ This was my home. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for some of the more gritty stuff in this chapter, but it's important for the plot. I appreciate every comment :)


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the story my friends...there will be an authors not in the next chapter.

The next week was rather calm. I tried to forget my conversation with my brother and the nasty situation with the assassin. Eren and I had spent the week in bed. Instead of him caring for me, I ordered him to let me take care of him just for the week. Some quality rest and recovery was certainly needed after the ordeal he survived. 

 

Armin, the assassin, and her friends had been arrested and thoroughly interrogated by Hanji. Hanji told me that the situation was controlled for the moment, and that as far as we know, they were they only people working for Persia in the palace. I made sure to let Hanji know they wouldn't be fed until the Romans arrived to collect them. After what they did they are lucky to still have pulses. I was not known for my forgiving nature as a god, and although being human and loving Eren has softened me, the will to hurt still rose when things like this happened. 

 

Soon the Romans would arrive to collect the Persian empathizers so that they could do their own interrogation. I could only imagine what an ‘interrogation’ looked like in Rome. Those brutes have no idea what mercy is. I would feel bad for them if I hadn't still been holding myself back from killing them all for hurting Eren. 

 

Today Eren and I were sitting at my table eating lunch and writing out our treaty with Rome. As much as it hurt me to do so, we needed the protection. We needed the help. With the nile out of whack, and the Persians breathing down our necks, Egypt was in peril. I could not protect Egypt on my own. I worried of course, how this could change the Egypt I loved, but there was little choice for me. I had to form a treaty with Rome, or risk a war with Persia that we would certainly lose. 

 

Eren had his arm around my waist and was tracing circles on my stomach with his finger while I wrote out the terms of our proposed alliance. I could only hope this was a good step for Egypt. I did not want to be the last Pharaoh at the end of a dying Dynasty.

 

“What are you thinking right now, Eren?” I shut my eyes and took a breath. Trying to shed some of the stress of writing and instead focus on Eren's warmth. 

 

“Well I'm thinking I should drag you to bed and not let you out.” I smirked at Eren's words. 

 

“You are still wounded, my desert flower.” I opened my eyes and turned to him, tracing the wrappings on his upper biceps. 

 

“Not where it counts, Master.” He winked, the little shit.

 

“I meant, what do you think about all this? The alliance, Rome, what I've chosen to do.” Eren's face took on a more serious look at my words.

 

“I think you are doing the best you can with the choices you have, and I believe you are doing the right thing.” I thought hard on his words.

 

“I suppose you're right.” 

 

“I love, and trust you Levi. Egypt will prosper under you.”

 

“I do my best.”

 

The next month the Romans came to collect the prisoners, and I sent word to the Roman capital. I knew that Rome would accept the alliance with haste, as they knew a war could arrive soon for themselves as well. 

 

The next year came around quicker than expected. I had been traveling a lot, from Memphis to Abydos to conclude my business with my brother, and then from Abydos to Alexandra and Heracleopolis to speak with the Roman Senate. Eren came with me for all of it of course, always by my side. He made sure I didn't overwork myself and that I didn't lose my mind. 

 

Hanji took care of the kingdom while Eren and I were gone. She was my most trusted advisor and she certainly was headstrong and smart enough to make sure everything didn't go to shit. I didn't worry too much about home when I knew she was in command. Still, so much time away home, i missed it. The Egyptian gods were nowhere here. Instead statues of Jupiter...or was it Zeus...and all their other gods adorned every stone face. 

 

Finally after many months of travel, we had a break. A whole month back at home, in my own palace. Away from all the Romans and their gods and back to my own. Eren and I wouldn't have to travel again for a long time because we had concluded all our business with Rome for now. It would just be us. 

 

Eren and I spent our first day home in one of the gardens. Just relaxing. 

 

“It's good to be home, eh?” I asked Eren.

 

“Yes, but if I'm being honest, anywhere you are is home to me Levi.” He smiled up at me.

 

Those damn eyes of Eren's. So green and so blue. What a jewel in the desert. A delicate and rare flower. On my life I would protect this brat I cared about so much. But as much as I knew I cared for him…

 

I knew he cared for me just as much.

 

“You know I would die for you, Eren?”

 

“Yes. And I would die for you too Levi.”

 

“So how about instead we live for each other?”

 

“Sounds good to me, Master.”

  
  
_ ~And they didn't live ‘happily ever after’ but they did live content to be together for the rest of their days and I think that is all any of us can hope for in the end. It wasn't all good days, and it wasn't all bad days, but they had each other and that made the good days great and the bad days forgettable. After all these years the sun never once said to the earth, ‘you owe me.’ Look at a love like that. It lights up the whole sky. And we all know Eren is the sun.~ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I love you all! I hope you enjoy this. I hope you all have a very happy holiday season and maybe spend some time with your loved ones instead of reading fanfic :3 DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT I READ AND REPLY TO THEM ALL.


	14. *Author's Note*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read Please.

So the adventure is over...*cries*

Thank you everyone who has been following this since the begining...I would have never known this could go so far XD I am surprised there are even still people reading it! Also if you didn't know, and somehow started here, this is part 2 of a series, be sure to check out part 1 for backstory. It's good I think :P 

My style has changed so much since part one so sorry about that XD but I hope you amhave enjoyed the ride. I just wanted to thank you all and let you know how much I appreciate all the support and everything.

For those of you who are new here, my name is Wil, I cosplay and write fanfic :P It's nice to meet you. Just so you all know, my email is Wheresmycravat@gmail.com and I answer really quick there if you wanna say hi, ask for a new fic, give me an idea, kick my butt in to gear, or whatever. I also have an instagram if you'd like to reach out there @wheresmycravat Once again thank you ALL.

This fic was born from my love of Ancient Egypt and I hope I shared a little of that love with you guys. Such a magnificent civilization, and it lasted for 3000 years! Can you imagine? What a kingdom...anyway that's all I've got folks! Feel free to comment here or message me if you have thoughts or just want to say hi :) I'm nice, I swear XD

**Author's Note:**

> Always, don't forget to comment and follow on my social media! I am always open to ideas and criticisms :D
> 
> Instagram: @wheresmycravat  
> Gmail: wheresmycravat@gmail.com


End file.
